


Alone

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle just wants to be alone sometimes.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Why could no one understand that sometimes Isabelle just wanted to be felt alone? That she didn't want to go fifth wheel with them to some romantic place. That she wanted to lay in her bed and hide from the world. She wasn't asking for that much.


End file.
